


You'll Be Okay, Okay?

by Latte_Hottay



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: In a world where professor Hidgens isn't infected by aliens, he's taking care of Emma after the crash.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	You'll Be Okay, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some Hidgens content lol
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -Injury  
> -Blood  
> -Needles

The helicopter was going down. Emma could see the ground getting closer. Paul was screaming. Zoey was screaming. She was probably screaming too.   
  
Emma braced herself for the pain that would come, but it was way worse than she expected. She looked down and saw her leg was impaled by a metal pipe. The pain was so bad it made her nauseous, but they had to keep going. They had to survive.   
  
Paul was calling her name. She tried to push herself up to walk to him, but the pain in her leg was unbearable. “Fuck!”   
  
Paul ran towards her and dropped himself on his knees next to her. “Oh, Emma.”   
  
“Shit, it hurts!”   
  
“This is what seatbelts are for…” Emma rolled her eyes and grunted in pain. “Hey, it’s okay. We’ll make it out of here, we just gotta make sure you don’t bleed out, okay?”   
  
“We have to go back to the professor,” Emma said, before coughing out some blood. Shit. That couldn’t be good.   
  
Paul wiped the blood away with his sleeve. Under different circumstances, Emma would’ve found it embarrassing, but now she couldn’t care less. She leaned into his touch, desperate for some comfort as the burning pain in her leg was enough to make her wish she’d pass out.   
  
“Okay, should I carry you?” he asked.    
  
Emma nodded. “We’ll go back to Hidgens. Don’t ask me why, but he has a shit ton of medical equipment.”   
  
Paul looked at her. “Hold on. This helicopter is owned by the military, right? I’m going to see if there’s a gun in there.” He walked to the wreckage and came back after a few minutes, a gun in his hand. “There are only a few bullets left, but it’s better than nothing.”   
  
He gave the gun to Emma so he had his hands free. He bent down to pick her up, and Emma cried out at the movements. She grabbed the handle of the gun tightly and squeezed her eyes shut. “Fuck!”   
  
“I know, Emma. You’ll be okay, okay?”   
  
The walk to the professor’s house was uneventful. Paul tried to keep Emma talking, but every word she said came out as a whimper.   
  
When they finally arrived, professor Hidgens immediately opened the gates. After making sure they were locked again, he guided the two to one of the guest rooms.    
  
Paul explained what happened while he put Emma down on the bed. She clenched her fists in an attempt to deal with the pain and her breaths came out in puffs.   
  
Professor Hidgens ran out of the room and came back with some medical equipment. He put everything on the desk and started filling a syringe, his hands were shaking slightly. He turned to Emma. “Emma, dear, I’m going to sedate you so you won’t feel a thing, okay?”   
  
Emma nodded and turned her head to the other side so she didn’t have to look at the needle. She tensed up when she felt a prick in her shoulder. Paul grabbed her hand and mumbled calming words to her as the pain faded away.

*** *** ***

When Emma woke up, the sun was shining again. That would mean she had been out for at least a few hours. At first, she was very confused, but then the pain in her leg quickly reminded her of what had happened.   
  
She tried to call for Paul, but her voice was hoarse and weak. Apparently, it was enough, because Paul rushed into the room a few seconds later, Hidgens followed him. Hidgens kneeled beside the bed, looking at her. “How are you feeling, dear? Are you in a lot of pain? I gave you some painkillers.”   
  
Emma, still in her sleepy state, took a few seconds to let the words get through to her. “It hurts,” she answered.   
  
Paul chuckled awkwardly. “I’m not surprised. That pipe shattered your entire leg. The professor closed the wound, but it’ll be a while before you can walk again.  _ If  _ you can walk again.”   
  
“You’re lucky to be alive,” Hidgens said. “You lost a lot of blood.”   
  
“So what now? I can’t walk and there’s still a fucking apocalypse going on.”   
  
“This is the safest place in town. As long as we stay here, we’ll be safe. We just have to wait until PEIP saves us.” Hidgens explained. He stood up. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” He left the room, leaving Paul and Emma alone.   
  
Paul sat down on the bed. “I guess we’ll be stuck here for a while.”   
  
“Paul, I’m scared. I just want to be able to walk and defend myself!” She clenched her fists, stomping them on the mattress.   
  
“I’m sorry, Emma. If I hadn’t kicked the gun out of Zoey’s hand, we-”   
  
“-we would’ve been killed.” Emma interrupted. “I’d rather have some pipe stabbed through my leg than a bullet in my chest.”   
  
Paul looked into her eyes. “I’m glad you survived. I’ve lost enough of my friends already: Bill, Charlotte, I think I’ll even miss Ted. If you weren’t there, I’d have lost the will to keep going as soon as Zoey pointed the gun at us.”   
  
Emma grabbed his hand. “It’ll be okay. We’re safe here.”   
  
Professor Hidgens came back into the room. “I have a wheelchair you can use if you want to.”   
  
Emma’s face lit up. “Thank you!”   
  
Paul squeezed her hand.    
  
Hidgens lifted Emma into the wheelchair. Her face scrunched up in pain when he moved her leg, and he looked at her, concerned. “Are you okay? Do you want some more painkillers?”   
  
“No, it’s fine. We should keep them for later, we don’t know how long we’ll be stuck here.”   
  
“I have more than enough. If you are the only one who needs them, I’ll be able to provide them for a few months.”   
  
“In that case, yes please.”   
  
Hidgens gave her a warm smile and guided them to the kitchen. He filled a glass with water and handed it to Emma. He grabbed a bottle of painkillers from a shelf and Emma took two of them with a gulp of water.   
  
“Now what?” she asked after she had finished the water.   
  
As on cue, there was shouting at the door. Hidgens quickly grabbed two guns out of a cupboard and handed one to Paul. He ran away.   
  
A few minutes later, he came back, a soldier following him. “Let’s go,” he said. “They’re getting us out.” He looked at Emma, and without a warning, he scooped her into his arms. Emma cried out in pain, and Hidgens apologized to her, but he kept running, Paul followed them.    
  
A black helicopter waited for them down the street, multiple soldiers helped Paul into the helicopter and waited for Emma and Hidgens. Emma was screaming and trying to free herself from Hidgens’s grip, but he tried to calm her down. “I know, dear. But we have to get out of here. I’m sorry.” He stepped into the helicopter and placed Emma into the seat next to Paul, putting her seatbelt on. He sat down on her other side.   
  
“Emma?” Paul asked.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“You’ll be okay. Okay?”   
  
“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 10th helicopter crash fic can you believe I'm still writing those wow


End file.
